Her cat in Shining Armor
by RealRider71
Summary: AU with Faunus!Jaune and kind of yandere!Pyrrha. It's a one shot that popped in my head. (Not the best summary, sorry).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something that came up. It will most likely a one-shot. What if Jaune were a cat Faunus (No nightshade, BTW) and Pyrrha was a little bit yandere? This is an AU where the cast is in their fourth year, and Pyrrha found out that Jaune was a Faunus all this time, and she gets a bit... close and protective of the knight.**

 **Also, Ruby is a Wolf Faunus (Cliché AF I KNOW, but come on, a puppy Ruby? Come on) and is in her own relationship with Weiss. A little side plot. Now let's get on with it.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting underneath a tree after a long day of schoolwork and combat training. The knight was purring happily as Pyrrha was scratching behind his ears. Ever since Pyrrha found out Jaune was a cat Faunus, she has sworn to protect him from any extra bullying and harassement, especially from team CRDL. She knew that Cardin would tear Jaune a new one if he ever found out, but she would be sure that would never happen. But now, there was just her and Jaune, and he was in heaven what with Pyrrha scratching in his sweetspot, behind the ears.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"I just wanna say thanks for all the support you've given me. I don't know how the others will react if they found out. Blake will maybe understand, but the rest, I'm not so sure. So right now, you'll probably be the only one I'll tell"

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll never tell anyone, and I'll always be there if anyone does, and they don't take too kindly. I'll make sure of that." The Spartan responded

Jaune smiled. "Thanks, Pyrrha. You're the best. _Purrrrr. Purrrrr."_

"You're welcome Jaune. I'll always be beside you. Always. Always and forever." Pyrrha said. Jaune was too busy being in bliss to notice the change in her tone.

 **A few weeks later**

Pyrrha was merrily walking down the hallways as she recounted the events of late. She and Jaune were growing closer, and the two were practically inseperable as Pyrrha was fulfilling her promise of sticking to the knight. During that time, Jaune was growing certain... feelings towards his friend, as Weiss said she was in a relationship with someone already, though she won't say with who, probably with Neptune, but she still won't say, it's secret. Jaune was saddened, so he turned to Pyrrha for support, which she gladly returned with scratches and pets, which the knight was so thankful for. And it was then that he was seeing Pyrrha as something more. Jaune couldn't build up the courage to ask Pyrrha out, so he turned to Ren. After a few practice runs, he was on his own, practicing what he learned, though he was still having trouble asking the question.

 _Pyrrha was walking to her dorm when she heard Jaune grumbling in frustration. She peeked in to see him pacing mumbling 'you can do it! Just do it already come on!'_

 _"Jaune?" She asked._

 _"Huh?! Oh Pyrrha, hey, what's up?" He asked nervously._

 _"Is everything alright?"_

 _"Peachy Pyrrha, peachy, just merry!" He responded exaggerating._

 _"Are you sure, I'll leave if you want"_

 _"Nonono, wait, pyrrha, wait. There's something I want to ask you."_

 _"What is it, Jaune?"_

 _"I-I-I..."_

 _"Yes, Jaune?"_

 _"I-I was wondering if you would like to...to..."_

 _"Jaune?"_

 _"I...I... You know what, just screw it!"_

 _"What do you me-"_

 _"Pyrrha, would you go out with me?!"_

 _Pyrrha was shocked beyond belief. "J-Jaune, you mean it?" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Yes, Pyrrha. Ever since Weiss said she was in a relationship, I looked to you for support and...well I got some feelings for you since. And you accepted me for my cat ears, I thought no one else would, especially Cardin. So yeah, if you like, I want to take you on a da-huh?!" He was interrupted by Pyrrha hugging him, crying with joy._

 _"Yes, yes, yes, Jaune I will go out with you, yes!" She cried in absolute joy. "W-Well, great! I'm so glad!" Janue hugged her back._

It was a fantastic time. Pyrrha and Jaune went out on many dates, they held hands, and they even kissed! They kissed, Pyrrha was so happy on so many levels every time!

Until team CRDL caught wind of Jaune's animalistic features and they _really_ gave him a hard time. One time they beat him to the point to where he had to be sent to the infirmary. Pyrrha found out and she was _not happy at all._ She went to deal with CRDL, and she _dealt_ with them.

Let's just say that team CRDL are relaxing nice and comfortably.

In a box.

Six feet under ground.

Still alive, at least they _were_ alive when they were buried. Who knows if they're still living. If they are, they're screaming at the top of their lungs, if not for the tape on their mouths.

But no matter, Jaune would no longer have to deal with the bullies, and Pyrrha was who he had to thank. Yes, what could go- _thud!_

She had bumped into someone, and to he surprise, it was Weiss.

"Oh, Weiss, hello, I didn't see you coming, I'm sorry." She chuckled awkwardly.

"No, no, I was not looking where I was looking, I should apol... What's that?" She pointed to something red on the floor near Pyrrha. It was circular and had a metal plate on it. "Huh? Oh, nothing it's nothing!"

Weiss was quick and grabbed it before Pyrrha could. She looked at the object in shock. It was a collar, not just any collar, it could fit around a person's neck. It even had writing, too!

 _'Jaune Arc'_ it said on the front of a little metal circle dangling off the collar.

 _'Property of Pyrrha Nikos'_ it said on the back.

Weiss was stunned. What were they gonna do with this? It's lewd! The indignity!

"Pyrrha, why do you have this, and why does it have Jaune's name on it?" She said in a serious tone. Pyrrha was scrambling for an answer. "Pyr-"

"Alright, listen, I have something to tell you, but you absolutely _cannot tell anyone,_ got it?" She said in a threatening tone. Weiss nodded in anticipation for the answer, hopefully nothing lewd. "Jaune is...is...is... He's a Faunus, okay, Jaune is a cat Faunus." Weiss was shocked. Jaune? Jaune Arc? A Faunus, cat Faunus at that? Blake would immediately be friends with him if she found out, but then again, she can't tell anyone, sooo...

"No one else knows?" the heiress asked. Pyrrha shook her head. "Jaune has asked to keep his cat ears a secret because of the bullying he would receive even more. Only I, and now you, know about it. And remember, don't tell anyone, got that?" Weiss nodded and headed off, but then Pyrrha noticed something on her hip, it was white and circular. She quickly grabbed the object in question.

"Hey, what are you-!" Weiss was about to go off on Pyrrha until she saw the object that was originally on her person in the Spartan's hands.

Pyrrha examined the object that also turned out to be a collar fit for a person liker her own. It also had writing.

 _Ruby rose_

 _Property of Weiss Schnee_

Just like her collar, only white. "Why do you have _this?"_ Pyrrha questioned. Weiss looked at her collar before answering. "Look, I won't tell anyone Jaune is a Faunus, if you won't tell that ... Ruby is a Faunus herself" Pyrrha was surprised like when Weiss found out earlier that Jaune is a Faunus. "Really?" She asked. Weiss nodded.

"Yes, Ruby is a Faunus. A wolf faunus. She keeps her wolf ears under her cloak, until I found out on one of our spars. She ran away crying until I found her and told her that I don't care she's a Faunus just like Blake. We got closer since, and we've even been dating. She's obviously been a handful, but you've gotta admit, with those ears and the way she uses her puppy eyes, it's the most adorable thing you've ever seen. But you can't tell anyone else that, okay?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Your secret's safe with me" She replied.

"Likewise, your secret will never be revealed, Pyrrha" Weiss said.

They both headed off to their respective dorms.

 **Timeskip**

Pyrrha was having the time of her life now that Jaune was her boyfriend. She put that collar around Jaune with the impression that he will always be safe, even when Pyrrha's not around, and that she will always be with him. They now shared a bed where Jaune cuddled with her, purring her to sleep. It was bliss.

Now, after a long day, Jaune had his head on Pyrrha's lap, purring happily as she petted behind the ears, his sweetspot as always. "You know, Jaune" she started. "If you like, we can go to the nearby lake with the cabin and stay there for the long break next week, just the two of us hanging out there exploring in the woods, sitting by the fireplace. Would you like that?" He perked up at that.

"Really, Pyrrha? That'd be great, I'd love to go there, just us."

"Yes, Jaune. But!" She held a finger close to him. "You must do me a, 'Special Favor' if you want to go"

"Oh, really?" Jaune chuckled nervously. He knew what the 'Special Favors' were, so they were nothing new or surprising. "Well, if you want then, okay" He took off his hoodie and kissed Pyrrha.

 **Timeskip**

Graduation came along quickly, and after, Pyrrha and Jaune's first child. It was a boy with red hair and blue eyes. A pair of cat ears adorned his head, like his dad. His name was Brandon Arc. He was a kind, sweet boy like his dad, but was brave and strong like his mom. He was the first out of 5 younger sisters! Each had either cat ears or tails, and took after their parents, some looked the same, but hey, six kids, what do you expect?

Pyrrha still kept the collar on Jaune on rare occasions, but that was still because she found her cat in shining armor cute with it.

 **And that's a wrap. This is a one shot, it just popped out of my head, since I hardly found any Faunus!Jaune stories. That's it for this one shot, so peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guess what? This is now a two-shot! I know this was just a one-shot I made way back when, but hey, I wanted to add one more piece to the original because fuck it This goes into the day when Jaune and Pyrrha's son Brandon goes to Beacon like his parents, with a another couple's kid going as well. Stay tuned for a special A/N at the end. Anyway, let's get to it.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

It had been many years since Pyrrha and Jaune got married, and like Jaune's family before him, had many kids, with mostly daughters and only one son. Brandon was that one son. Over the years of growing up with five younger sisters, along with some tips he got from his dad, Brandon had being big brother down to a near science. He also became a skilled fighter thanks to training from his mom and dad. He climbed up the leaderboards in his combat schools using his skills from his mother and his cat-like reflexes, being a cat Faunus like his father. But now came his biggest journey yet. Brandon is now attending Beacon Academy to become a huntsman like his mother and father before him.

He got his things ready to go and headed to the awaiting Bullhead with his parents. "I can't wait to go to Beacon like you guys" he said. "Is it really as great as you said in your stories?" he asked.

Pyrrha and Jaune nodded. "Yes, son. We had some crazy times at Beacon. And, of course, that is where I met your father and fell in love with him" Pyrrha said.

"And, hey, maybe you'll have some crazy adventures of your own once you get there. But we hope you'll have it easier than us, though that'll never happen. Just try to take it easy once you get there, okay? Maybe you'll have your own team to lead, like me" Jaune said.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best and give it 110 percent." Brandon said excitedly. "Hey look, it's Ruby and Weiss. Garnet's with them too, sweet" Jaune and Pyrrha looked to see Ruby, Weiss, and their son, Garnet walk up to the Arc family.

"Pyrrha, Jaune!" Ruby said loudly and excitedly. She used her semblance to catch the two in a big hug. While Weiss casually walked up to them with a warm smile. "Hello, Pyrrha, hello Jaune. It is a pleasure to meet you both again. Especially on the day our sons are going to Beacon" the now CEO of the Schnee Dust Company said to the two.

"It certainly is a pleasure, Weiss. It is a big day for us. Our sons are taking that last step before going into the real world of huntsman." Pyrrha said.

"Heh, Ruby was crying all last night that her 'puppy' is growing up." Weiss chuckled at that. "WEISS!" Ruby yelled in exasperation. "She's just kidding. I wasn't crying. Not all night at least. It's just that Weiss is right; it _is_ a big day for us. Our son is that much closer to the real world. I knew this day would come, I just, I just wasn't prepared for it. I wasn't" She said sadly, her wolf ears drooping. Weiss pecked her temple.

"It's okay Ruby, I wasn't either. But I found comfort in the fact that thanks to us helping him with his training, Garnet is ready to head out to Beacon and the world with courage and strength that outmatch any huntsman. Thanks to us, Garnet will be more than what we could ever be in our lives" she said warmly. Ruby smiled with that statement.

"Thanks Weiss. I feel better now. And you know, Garnet can -no, not 'can'- WILL be a greater huntsman than us. His training proves that. And when he goes to Beacon, he will be the greatest huntsman in his class, in the whole school, even!" Ruby declared loudly and proudly.

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled. "You know, I don't doubt that one bit." Pyrrha said. "You two raised him to the absolute best of your abilities. And that has payed off well given what we've seen with his skills."

"We hope the same for Brandon" Jaune said. "Despite raising 5 other kids, we both trained them along with the training at their combat schools. And let me tell you, they have _really_ been going at it. Brandon, including 2 of his sisters, managed to beat Pyrrha! Pyrrha, the Invincible Girl!" the knight said.

"With all that out of the way" Weiss interjected "It's almost time for Garnet and Brandon to go. Let's go say our goodbyes. Its seems Ruby is already doing that" she pointed to her wife talking with their son.

"Good luck out there, Garnet. Me and Weiss will miss you so much"

"I will miss you too, Mom. You and Mother both" Garnet said with a warm smile. "And like you said earlier, I will do my best to be the greatest huntsman in my class, and maybe the whole school" he said jokingly.

"I have no doubt" Ruby said. "Just b-be sure to call u-us whenever y-you can, a-and s-stay on t-t-top of your grades. E-Eat well, do your h-h-homework, train as h-hard as you can, and, and, and *sniffle* be a good boy *sniffle* you will do great, I, I just know I- you know what, just forget it!" Ruby then broke down on her son's chest while wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay Mom" Garnet said reassuringly while rubbing his mom's back. "It's okay" Weiss joined in on the hug.

"Goodbye, Garnet. Good luck, and be safe. And just know that we love you so much. You've brightened up our lives since the day you were born and I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world" she said with tears in her eyes. She gave one last kiss in between her son's wolf ears. "I love you too, Mother, you and Mom. Without you I wouldn't be where I am today and I am so thankful for what you've taught me. And I'll have my cloak and my weapon to remind me of both of you" Garnet said nodding to his black cloak and longsword-sniper hybrid, Blood Rose.

Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha were saying their last goodbyes to their son. "Goodbye, Brandon, and good luck; you'll do great out there. We're sure of it" Jaune said patting his son's back. "Thanks Dad. I won't let you down. I'll give it my all" Brandon said with pride. "We know you will, son. We love you both with all our hearts. Oh, your sisters caught up with us" Pyrrha said looking behind Brandon.

"Wait, wha-AUGGHH!" Before Brandon could continue, he was dogpiled on by his five younger sisters, Nova, Sapphire, Luna, Julie, and Diamond Arc, who all had tears in their eyes.

"Big brother!"

"Don't go!"

"We'll miss you too much!"

"I don't want you to go!"

"I'll tie you up and make you stay!"

"Onii-chan, please!"

"Girls, girls, please! Get off your brother, he has to go!" Jaune said removing his daughters from Brandon.

"Ow, that hurt. Jeez, I didn't know the girls were also going to be with us" Brandon said rubbing one of his cat ears. "Neither did we" Jaune said looking at the 5 girls who looked down on the ground.

"We're sorry, Daddy. We just didn't want Brandon to go. We'll miss him too much" Nova said wiping her tears away.

"We'll miss him too Nova, but his time has come. He's going to Beacon now, something we all weren't prepared for, but what we have to accept" Jaune said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Your father and I have accepted that Brandon is growing up and moving on into the real world. Now we just need you to accept that as well, for all our sakes" Pyrrha said tearfully. The girls nodded sadly. Sapphire walked up to them. "Can we just say our last goodbyes, please?"

"Of course, sweetie" Pyrrha said and let the girls walk up to Brandon.

"I'll miss you girls so much" he said to them. "I know that having younger sisters maybe a problem at first, but in reality, you five made my life better over time. And I wouldn't have things any other way. I love you all so much"

"We'll miss you too, big brother" Julie said. "We couldn't have picked anyone better than you to be our brother. There can be no one else to fill in that role. And it will be lonely without you. We love you as well" she said. All six of them finished with a big hug. "I have to go now, but I will contact you whenever possible and I will always have you in my heart. Never forget that" Brandon said and his sisters nodded happily. He stepped on the Bullhead with one last wave to his family who waved back.

"It's time to go, Garnet" Weiss said breaking the hug between her, Ruby and their son. "Beacon awaits."

Garnet sighed "Alright then. I'll be on my way. I love you both"

"We love you too" Ruby and Weiss said giving him a kiss on both his cheeks which made him blush furiously. He quickly covered his face in his cloak and made his way to the Bullhead with one more wave to his moms who waved back as well. The Bullhead departed and made it's way to Beacon with Garnet and Brandon's families looking on as it leaves.

"Our children are growing up" Pyrrha said.

"It was going to happen eventually. But we weren't fully ready" Weiss responded.

Ruby kissed her wife on the cheek "But they were. They have been getting ready for a long time."

"Now it's their turn to take on the world just like us" Jaune said.

All of them left to continue on with their lives, just without some certain people.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Wanna hear the special announcement? Hear it is! I am now leaving this two shot to anyone who wants to make it into a full on story! Hears some criteria. The story must feature a Faunus!Jaune and Faunus!Ruby with Whiterose and Arkos present. It must be an AU where the last events of volume 3 never occur because let's be honest, that shit is depressing as FUCK. And be sure to credit me, or not, I don't care. But it is appreciated if you credit me as inspiration. Sorry if yandere!Pyrrha wasn't in it, but if you want it to be present in your story, make sure she isn't a bloodthirsty scycopath, just a little yandere, but not too much. Anyway, that about wraps it up for this now two-shot, so peace out.**


End file.
